Together forever
by Lauren Loves
Summary: set straight after eclipse, begins with Bella and Edwards wedding. will bella get what she wants, to become exactly like Edward? will Edward give to her? you'll have to read to find that out.


**Author's note: i know that this story probably isn't one of my best but since it is my first twilight story i hope that you all give me the benefit of the doubt and i hope that you enjoy the story.**

Summary: set straight after eclipse, begins with Bella and Edward's wedding.

(Bella's P.O.V)

I woke up and automatically reached my hand towards the opposite side of the bed reaching for Edward. Just thinking of him caused me to melt. Just then i felt my hand reach nothing but air. I turned my head slightly to the right and let my hand drop onto his pillow. I got curious when i found that he wasn't in bed so i opened my mouth to call out his name when i remembered something. My head whipped around and i stared at the calendar. I was in a daze but it was broken not even 2 minutes later by Alice bounding into the room.

"Oh good, you're awake, i was afraid i was going to have to bring out the deathly weapons"

I could a chuckle at what Alice had said. She may be able to frighten anyone but me. Never and plus she knows not to deal with me because i tend to get a bit emotional. And even if she is the most sensitive out of all the Cullen's even she can't deal with my long, hysterical temper tantrums. Though i'm not saying that i throw temper tantrums a lot, but when i do they are usually only towards Alice and Edward. I usually warn all of the others or give them some sort of signal when i decide to throw them.

Anyway, Alice turned and looked at me and cocked her head slightly as if to say, what is so funny.

This just made me chuckle even more. Eventually i stopped and managed to choke out

"Really, you Alice, deathly weapons?"

She just gave me a look that even i knew that i had to shut up.

"Well anyway, you need to get out of bed and into my room" i really didn't get how this girl could go from hyper to mad then back to hyper again. Well i guess that this is one of the things that i will never know about Alice

She practically, dragged me from the bed by the forearms, through the pain i managed to squeak

"Alice, remember i'm still human right down i bruise and did anyone tell you that you have a really strong grip?"

"Oh, yeah i forgot that you weren't a vampire, yet"

She continued to drag me into her bedroom and forced me into a chair. She glanced over me and then finally said

"Why aren't you excited it's your wedding day!"

I rolled my eyes, this was definitely an Alice thing to do.

"Alice i am excited, but i'm choosing not to go screaming around the whole house 'OH MY GOD IT'S BELLA'S WEDDING DAY WOOOOOOOOOO!!!' i'm pretty sure that everybody in Washington heard you"

Alice looked extremely embarrassed. I'm pretty sure that if she wasn't a vampire that she would have been blushing like crazy.

"You heard that?"

I let out a silent chuckle

"No Alice i was just saying that you were more excited than me, wait hold on you actually did that?" i started laughing really hard, so hard in fact i fell out my chair but continued to laugh on the floor.

I faintly heard many footsteps rush up the stairs and someone flung open the door to Alice's bedroom. ,i was sure that my face was going to explode because it was so red, though for once it wasn't because i was embarrassed. It was because i was laughing so hard.

I faintly heard Emmet ask Alice what she had done to me and then it was followed by what was recognisably Alice's high pitched voice saying that she hadn't done anything. Finally after about 3-4 minutes i stopped laughing and only let out a few giggles but they were overpowered by my hiccups. I managed to push myself into sitting position and turned around and saw that everybody, and i mean everybody was staring at me. And by everybody i mean, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmet, Charlie, my mum and Phil. That's when i noticed that Edward wasn't in sight.

"Hey, Where's Edward?" my voice quivered

"Um he's downstairs, are you alright?" Esme asked with a worried tone laced in her voice

"Yeah i'm fine, why wouldn't i be? And why is he downstairs?" my voice still quivering

"Well your voice is quivering and we made him stay downstairs because of you know the whole tradition thing" said a voice that i recognised as my mothers

"Oh i see, though i don't see why you made him stay downstairs, we aren't exactly into the traditional thing you know, and my voice is like this because i have the hiccups, you should know that mum, my voice always goes like this when i have them"

I've noticed that since my mum has been married to Phil she has been so stuck up and self absorbent and doesn't seem to care about anyone or thing that doesn't include her.

I turned my back on my mum and turned and looked at Alice "shouldn't you be pulling at my hair and things like that by now?"

Alice gave me a look which i gathered meant that she wasn't amused, although everyone else seemed to find it slightly funny.

Alice sighed dramatically earning a, rather girly giggle from me, wait hold up since when have i giggled like that?

She pulled me up and tugged me towards the bathroom. I was already mentally cursing myself, _why did i have to open my big mouth and say that, why Bella why?_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Authors note**

**I would really appreciate if you could review this and tell me whether it was good enough for me to write the next chapter because i really don't want to write a story if i feel no one is going to read it.**

**Thank you a lot i am really grateful**

**Lauren xoxo**


End file.
